This invention relates to an apparatus for processing a high frequency signal and, more particularly to a high frequency signal processing apparatus of high density layout design.
High frequency signal processing apparatus of high density layout design include signal-transmission and power-transmission patterns formed on a dielectric substrate to operate signal processors placed on the dielectric substrate. In order to provide good isolation of the signal processors from the associated power source, it is the current practice to form a trap pattern on the. dielectric substrate for connection to each of the power transmission patterns. For this purpose, however, it is required to connect the trap pattern to the associated power transmission pattern at a position spaced away from the associated signal transmission pattern a predetermined distance substantially equal to T.multidot..lambda./4 where T and .lambda. are the periodicity and wave length of the high frequency signal to be processed. This requirement results in a limited degree of freedom for layout design.